Meeting Skulduggery Pleasant: Rogue Trench
by Midnight Valentina
Summary: Rogue Trench, known mostly in America as Scarlet Night, is the twin sister of a great sword fighter from London. What happens when she meets the Skeleton Detective, a potential love interest, and finds her sister after several decades?


**Rogue Trench (Scarlet Night)**

**The Twin Warrior**

My dagger, Thorn, deflected a strike from my attacker. I swung around with a kick to its gut; Tanzania, the little beast called herself, was a mouthy little thing with distinct cat-like features, staggered back with a grunt. She was fierce—as are most of her kin, the Wanyamawatu: humanoid creatures bred with animals—but she enjoyed listening to her own voice.

"Is that all the great Warrior Rogue Trench has to offer? I was expecting a challenge." Her voice sounded like a strangled yowl from a cat mixed with an African accent, even though we were in a rainy forest in Washington, USA. I glared at her. Slamming my boot into her face, momentarily dazing her before swiftly snatching her pendant—a crystal made from the water of the River Vaitarna, the African River of Sin—and smashing my dagger into it. The Wanyamawatu screeched and melted into nothing more than amber goo and the pelt of a lioness.

"I'm not Rogue Trench anymore; I'm Scarlet Night." I whispered as I picked up the pelt. My red hair was plastered to my head and back as the rain fell. I sighed and sat on a rock, using the pelt as a blanket. I put Thorn in its sheath on my top left thigh. I sat for a few minutes, letting the rain wash away the blood that came from my various cuts, before standing back up.

I rolled up the pelt, and concentrated on the breezes around me. I chose the one that was in the direction of my home and Whisked myself away.

Literally.

I'm an Adept Elemental so I can let myself become part of the breeze and Whisk to where ever I want (so long there is a wind or breeze of some sort). Now I know you're saying something like "What's an Adept Elemental" or "You can't be an Adept and an Elemental when you're above the age of 21" well, you can. It's a very hard Adept technique, I can control the elements, **all** of them, not just fire, water, air, and earth. I can control smoke, ice, lightning, light, shadows, snow, breezes and so on. But I control the main elements slightly differently than an Elemental would, I can summon them at will, they don't need to be there at all, and I can control earth as in I can make plants grow/die and such. I've been working on this for a very long time.

Anyway, back to me. I was now standing outside my two bathrooms, two bedroom house on the outskirts of Dallas, Texas. Its yellow paint job was a bit worn and the wooden porch was creaky…but I loved it. I loved the heat, the smell of clean, dry air, and the (lack of) scenery. I breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers I planted—Nightshade, Black Hellebore, Crocus, Tiger Lilies, Mountain Laurel, Chinese Wisteria, and Jimsonweed—most of which are quite foreign and hard from for normal people to grow around this place. And yes, almost every flower is poisonous to humans.

A little girl with dark blonde hair came from the back of my house, her pretty yellow sundress flapped in the breeze. She walked up to me; her dark blue eyes were regarding me with something less than happiness.

"Hello Grand Mage Phoebe, how may I be of service?" I said, bowing my head to the Shape-Shifter.

"Miss Night," Phoebe Frost started. "Have you slain the Wanyamawatu girl?"

"Scarlet Night never fails, Grand Mage." I said with a perfect white smile as I held out the pelt. She nodded, taking the pelt. _Never was one for small talk…._ I thought to myself.

"There has been news of a killer from these parts, a hit man. Find him. Bring him in."

"Well, is there anymore information of the 'hit man' I'm to bring in? I need some whereabouts, and something crazy like a name, maybe?" I asked sarcastically, though my green eyes brightened at the thought of a human foe.

"His name is Billy-Ray Sanguine, he's been hanging around Ireland and London lately." I froze.

"I'm part of the American Sanctuary, though." I said slowly.

"As of now, you're free-lance, Miss Night. Now go, head to Ireland. First try China Sorrows' Library; you've been there before I trust?" Frost didn't wait for an answer before turning into an eagle and flying back to the Sanctuary.

Groaning, I made the rain on me evaporate, grasping the handle of my sleek black motorbike, before choosing the right wind and Whisking away.


End file.
